Madame
Madame is the resident lady Co-Administrator of Feila. Her fursona is a three-eyed pine marten who uses a cane and is an ace with Ice magic. Involved in regular role-playing, she has ten characters to her name and the list is ever growing. She is one of Feila's well-established artists and sports a cartoony style. In addition, she writes both prose and poetry, the former generally being of a more comical bend and the latter being rather dark in tone. A regular college student, she is sometimes absent for extended periods due to life, but generally gives notice if she is aware of the impending doom. She enjoys writing, drawing and reading and while she does not consider herself a furry, per se, she writes and draws furry creatures because she considers them cute...and cute is really the only thing that could possibly matter to a girl, so there you are. Her main jobs about the Feila forum include helping RabidFox keep his head screwed on right, assisting new-comers and editing/deleting materials on the forum that need it. Originally hired as a moderator to deal with an onslaught of spam, she has since taken over the royalties of Edwin and Maze and hopes to extend her dominion with further territorial gains...after sacrificing all the other royalty owners to life, that is. Common pass times aside from the typical reading/writing/drawing include studying, helping out with the university theatre productions, attending Literary Society, making sarcastic remarks and eating Swiss chocolate. Medieval Role-playing Characters on Feila Madison "Madame" Eyes is a thirty-seven-year-old pine marten who serves as Madame the admin's fursona. Born in Gawain, the land of the mustelids, the youngest of four female siblings with a birth abnormality that gave her a third eye in the center of her forehead, she was largely ignored by her parents who were too busy trying to put food on the table. Instead, her middle-big-sister, Carmen Eyes, cared for her and introduced her to the life of a prostitute at a young age as a way to help the family out. After her sister's death due to an STD, Madison left the house to try her luck on the streets. It wasn't long before she met up with Conrad Markem, an archsage, who took her in and taught her magic. Unfortunately, he fell in love with his enthusiastic young pupil and asked her to marry him. Refusing because she saw him more as a father, the pair had a falling out and Conrad cursed Madison with Dark magic that destroyed her ears and severely damaged her left leg. At that point, she moved in with her on-again/off-again lover, Delia Boxwood, and partially recovered from her fight. These days, she enjoys life as a con-artist under the assumed name of "Madame Eyes", traveling about and tricking creatures out of their gold with some flashy magic and clever words. Richard Coalminer III is a misogynistic twenty-year-old pine marten who is the nephew of Madison Eyes. Fiver is a twenty-two-year-old grey fox who enjoys causing mischief and is something of a notorious thief in most countries. His alias is a shortened version of one of the nicknames the press gave him during his early years: "The Five-Finger Discount Thief". Another common nickname the fox has been given is Gray Ghost. Cherish Albany is a forty-three-year-old Skin Avian red-winged blackbird with the vocabulary and alcohol tolerance of a sailor. She is a bard by trade and is generally to be found menacing furry creatures into paying her for performances they didn't ask for. Maxwell Aveza is a forty-year-old beaked secretary bird whose real name is Majid Nasar. He is a former slave who is never to be found without his mouse companion, Megan, an aging female mouse. Ennis Coldfield is a twenty-nine-year-old whippet whose only goal in life is to capture and kill Aros, the golden cacomistle. Fidel Santiago is a thirty-two-year-old Paladin of the Trinidian Church of Maze. He is a Patagonian cavy who uses a staff and is well versed in magic. He's also a religious zealot. Godric Manchester is the thirty-three-year-old Burmese cat ruler of Edwin. He is known for his boyish good looks and charm. Willis "Twitchy" Bree is the ten-year-old, mute crown prince of Maze. He is a terrified little mouse who is best known for his rail-thin body and mussed fur that tends to come out in clumps. Ikeda "Hanshi-san" Rin is a one-hundred-and-twenty-four-year-old hybrid yakuza leader from Yamaha. Mixed with a Japanese Sable, an Asian Tiffanie and an Osprey, Rin has an explosive temper that leads to rather a lot of woes among her subordinates. She's also a rather mysterious thing who has few friends but many acquaintances. Her main lackeys are the captains of her yakuza ring, Miyake Sanjuro, Ito Hideki, Tomori Mai and Usagi Eiri. Modern Role-playing Characters on Feila Marcel Preud'homme is a twenty-six-year-old Domish hound whose hobbies include interior design, traveling, dancing and murder. References * Madame's Character Sheet on Feila * Richard's Character Sheet on Feila * Fiver's Character Sheet on Feila * Cherish's Character Sheet on Feila * Maxwell's Character Sheet on Feila * Ennis' Character Sheet on Feila * Fidel's Character Sheet on Feila * Godric's Character Sheet on Feila * Willis' Character Sheet on Feila * Rin's Character Sheet on Feila * Marcel's Character Sheet on Feila External Links * SarcasticMarten on Fur Affinity category:People